A Prequel of Sorts
by TheDragonNamedAce3
Summary: Drabbles before the marriage and the baby carriage.
1. Anchor

**A/N: Don't have to read "Dragneel Family Drabbles" as it not a direct sequel. Just a look at life before marriage and kids.**

The air was thick and reeked of blood. Bodies of fallen comrades decorated the battle ground where Natsu and his team stood. Dressed in tattered clothes, bruises and gashes marring their bodies, they stared at their adversaries with a smirk on their faces. Carla held Happy in her arms, making sure that the exceed stayed conscious after being beaten to a pulp by one of the Zeref's men. Gray although tired and about to collapse stood in front Erza of shielding her from their current threat. After the fight between her and Eileen, the red haired woman won by barely escaping death's grasp. The great Titania was not only feeling weak, but her magic was depleted, yet their was still visible hope in her eyes. Not one to resort to fighting head on, Wendy was in her dragon force mode, ready to take on whatever threat came to their way. Lucy stood by Gray's side dressed in her Aquarius star dress form, with an all knowing smirk. Ripping the tattered strands from his vest, Natsu peels off the vest from his shoulders and begins to make a makeshift bandage and wrapping it around the gaping hole on the side of his torso.

The youngest dragon slayer ran up to him, her palms already facing him, "I could—."

"Save your magic."

Wendy gasps, still in shock she keeps her palms up.

"I got this." He patted her head and gave her a small grin. Something touched his hand. He looked down, Lucy was holding his hand.

With Lucy by his side nothing can go wrong. Not even channeling E.N.D to help him take down his opponents could deter from his light. She was his anchor to humanity, to keep him from becoming a monster. If anything that he had learned from all of this was that life is short and if he managed to get out of this alive he would tell her that he loves her. She was his light, his anchor, his humanity.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. His body began to feel hotter than usual. He could feel something emerging from the sides of his head. His fangs started to grow, becoming more pronounced. than before. Something started to grow from his shoulder blades. His skin felt rough like scales. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and he could see a dark aura around him.

Standing by her side at this very moment was the demon known as E.N. D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. His arms and torso were covered in tattoos, which looked like some sort of ancient spells. His eyes were pitch black and his fangs were very noticeable, as well as the pink leathery wings on his back, the long claws, the scales adorning his sides, and the two long red horns on each side of his head.

"Natsu?"Lucy cautiously whispers.

E.N.D put his clawed hand on Lucy's chin, giving her a look over, he smirks, "You are the descendant of the celestial mage Anna Heartfillia, are you not?"

Still in shock she didn't answer.

"Answer me!" E.N.D impatiently spat.

Unlike Natsu's childish and impulsive demeanor, before her stood a completely different man. One who's eyes were filled with every kind of evil imaginable. In that instant, her heart sank to her feet. Natsu had fully transformed into E.N.D. Tears began to form in her eyes.

He then shoved her onto the ground and pounced on her. Putting his claws around her neck, he began to strangle her. "Usually I wouldn't use my magic for such affairs, but considering you're _her_ descendant I will make an exception."

"Natsu." Lucy coughs.

"Ice Make—."

"Sky dragon—

"She took away my only purpose!" E.N.D yells. "I, the greatest creation of Zeref never served my master! She is gone, so you will have to pay for her actions!"

"Nat—." Her pulse was beating loudly in her head. Pain and blood ran down her neck. She was to starting to become weaker by the second. He was strong enough to snap her neck like twig, but was prolonging her death to kill her slowly.

"Don't call me that!" His claws sink deeper into her skin. He lowered himself to her ear and whispered, "You look just like her. _**He**_ cares for you. It disgusts me. And for that I will burn you slowly. You're flesh will fall off your bones before you and afterwards all you will be reduced is to a pile of ashes," He grins, sinking his other clawed hand into her stomach. "I will enjoy your demise Lucy Heartfillia."

The tears make her sight blurry, yet for a second she could see Natsu, her Natsu.

 _"C'mon." Natsu drags her away from the rune knights._

 _"Where are you taking me?" She stumbles as she tries to keep up with his pace._

 _"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" He gives her his famous grin. "Then come on."_

Her memory takes her to another time.

 _It was a long way down if she decided to jump out of the tower. That's when she heard a familiar voice in distance. Could it be him? The voice of her partner, Natsu, the one to save her from this nightmare? If he was her only hope in escaping, she would gladly take the risk. Taking a leap of faith she jumped._

 _"Natsu!" She yelled._

 _"Lucy!" The voice replied in the distance!"_

 _And then..._

 _Exhaustion took a toll on her body and falls. She had lost. How did it happen, she had broken out of Flares's grasp, called out Gemini and was going to cast Urano Metria...and then nothing?_

 _She lied on the ground as tears streamed down her face. The sounds of booing and cheers for the Raven Tail's, only made her cry even more. She was about to win, but her magic was nullified, no doubt by one of the Raven Tail mages._

 _Natsu stands in front of her and with a soothing voice he begins, "Hey now. No crying."_

 _She doesn't-can't look up to him, "I—.I" She says in between sobs. "I can't help it. I—it's just not fair."_

 _"No it's not. That's why we'll pay them back," He says optimistically."You were amazing you out there. You proved to them that, that the seven year gap means nothing." He extends a hand to her, "Zero points that sounds great to me. This is our chance to make an epic come back. "_

 _She looks to his hand then to its owner, "Yeah," She smiles. "I'm all fired up now."_

 _Penultimate_

 _The sun was setting. With Zeref and Acnologia killing each before them , those who remained of the Fairy Tail guild gathered on the grounds that was once their guildhall to for a moment of silence to remember their fallen comrades. The newest guild master held up her sword to the sky, then stabbed it into the ground. Falling to her knees, her body shook, Erza held onto to her sword for support. Jellal then came out from the group of those gathered and kneeled by her side, taking the redheaded knight into his arms. Erza buried her face into Jellal's chest and let out a loud cry. Laxus stood in silence, not only had he lost his grandfather in this war but also his team, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen._

 _"Laxus." Mira's voice shook as she spoke._

 _He didn't respond. He took her small hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

 _She had lost a father figure and her brother all in the same day. Lisanna barely made it alive and that was due to the man holding her hand. In that second that her brother was killed before her eyes, her sister was about to be next, yet, in that same second Laxus threw himself on top of the younger Strauss shielding her from the incoming attack._

 _Cana stood by her father, hugging his side, as she cried. The Connell's all held each other, while Romeo sat on the ground in silence. Next to him were Gray and Juvia. Rather than her holding onto to him for comfort, he held onto her as he sat there feeling numb. Ur, Ultear, his father, and as of recently Lyon, were gone and once again death had overlooked Gray Fullbuster, leaving him left behind. Next to them were Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. The blue exceed sobbed into Lucy chest, while she hugged Natsu's side as she pressed her forehead to her shoulder, as he stood tall with an arm around her shoulder. Lastly, next to them, were Carla and Wendy who were currently healing Gajeel, while Lily sat on Levy's lap._

 _After going over each and every name, Erza closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "Though many have fallen it is our duty to remember them and live for those who have given their lives for us to be standing here today. In the words of our late Master Markavor,"be thankful for those around you my children. Shall we continue living for the joy and happiness of each other, of our fellow guild mates- our families." May we cherish these days that are to come as if they are our last. We may be beaten and hearts filled with sorrow, but like always, let us rise from the ashes like phoenixes." She clears her throat as sobs threaten to become exposed, "To soar into the sky, because we are Fairy Tail." She raises her arm, and smiles optimistically, "And we are number one."_

 _In the midst of the all the cheering, Lucy noticed that Natsu was the only he stayed silent. He had a pensive look on his face. Something very abnormal for the happy-go-lucky and loud dragon slayer. It was probably because he had almost transformed into E.N.D again, had she not stopped him by placing her arms around his waist and repeating, "That everything was going to be alright," he would have gone overboard._

 _"Natsu?" Lucy asks._

 _He snaps out of his thoughts and his eyes widen, "Yeah"_

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _Happy looks in between the two like a serious ping-pong match._

 _"I-I was just thinking, that's all." He scratches the back of neck._

 _"Uh oh." Happy teases. "Don't think too much because you're going to start hurting."_

 _"Whatever," Natsu pouts as he blushes. "I am serious."_

 _"Well this is gonna be bad," Happy jumps out of Lucy's arm. "I am going to and see how Carla's doing, don't hurt yourself too much."_

 _"Stupid cat." Natsu says under his breath._

 _Lucy let's out a small laugh._

 _He clears his throat, "Anyways. I was wondering if you know what those things are too make the…" he wraps his arms around his stomach. "Boats…. stop in the middle of the ocean called?"_

 _"You mean an anchor?"_

 _"I thought it was called an anchovy…"He says, "Yeah that. I guess what I want to say is thanks Luce for being my anchor."_

 _Her cheeks had started to heat up and as a cliché as it might sound her heart did a small gymnastic routine, "Yeah sure."_

 _"She loooooves you." Happy could be heard from far away._

 **A minute ago**

The clouds that were starting to become clear were turning black. A man dressed in black descended from the sky like an angel in all his glory. Without a second to waste, the man raised his palms up and a black light emitted from his hands.

"Who is that?" Erza asks.

"God Ankherseram." Mavis says in somber.

"Natsu Dragneel." The god said. "You have escaped your fate for far too long. Be prepared to die!"

Natsu cracks his knuckles and gets into a battle stance, with an all-knowing smirk on his face, "Hi to you to," He grins. "Let's fight! Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Fairy Tail!" Erza raises her sword to the sky. "Forward!"

 **Now**

Her pulse was growing slow, her vision fading, with her last breath she said, "Natsu."

E.N.D felt something at the pit of his stomach, fire. There was a flame in his belly, a flame that would not submit, as much as he tried to put it out. _It_ was fighting back. This girl, it was because of her.

 _She smiled, she showed him her right arm, "Hey Natsu, Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail Guild mark on me."_

 _Kain Hikaru pulled her head up by her hair, her face covered in bruises and dirt, "I refuse to run away, I won't do it," She smiles. "I'd rather stay here with you, I can't think of anything than could make me happier."_

 _Lucy was dead. He was an empty shell of a man. He fell to the ground, when he felt to arms catch. Lucy. She kneeled next to him, hugging from the back. He could smell her tears. She had never was one to give bone crushing hugs, but this was an exception and if he were to be honest just feeling her body pressed against his back only reminded him that she was alive._

 _"You sure know how to make a girl to worry."She cried into back of his neck._

 _"Lucy…."_ _ **It**_ _responded._

 _"…thanks Luce for being my anchor," It said._

E.N.D dropped the blonde, staggering away from her, he pressed his claws to his temple. These feelings, these memories, Natsu Dragneel was fight back, there was no room for the etherious being.

Natsu dropped to his knees, panting hard. He looks to his side, "Lucy?" He could hear her beating very slowly, if the blood and gashes was any indication of her current condition, Natsu looked at his bloody palms. Her blood. Lucy. He wanted—needed to reach out to her, he stops himself at the last second. "I—I'm sorry!" He yells. He was a monster.

"Natsu." Lucy says in a low voice.

"Lucy." Natsu crawls towards her.

"Y-your…back."

He tries to get her to sit up, "Are you…." He stops himself; he doesn't have the right to ask, after the pain he had caused her.

"I-I'll b-be fine."

She felt cold against his touch, "Okay."

"Hey," She puts her hand on his cheek. "Smile okay. W-we s-still h-have many a-adventures to go on."

"Yeah." He grins as he presses his forehead to hers.

"I-I am all f-fired up." She grins.


	2. Manly Wiles

**Manly Wiles**

After finishing their three-day mission in the beautiful blossoming city of Crocus, the three members of Team Natsu decided to take the rest of the afternoon to enjoy the scenery before heading to their hotel.

"So what should we do first?" Lucy asks.

"Eat." Natsu grins.

"Fish." Happy adds.

"We just ate two hours ago." Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well I'm hungry." Natsu stomachs growls. "Really hungry."

"There's food over there." Happy points and runs towards the door of the restaurant, with Natsu in tow.

"How could I forget, you're both bottomless pits," She says to herself as she begins running behind him. "Wait up."

"It's a buffet," Natsu holds the door open for both his partner. "It smells so good."

"Fish." Happy drools.

Though the outside of the restaurant seemed plain with its black walls and red door, the interior was that of a five star restaurant. The customers were dressed in their best from dresses to tuxedos. Waiters and waitresses dressed in black and white. Four long buffet lines with every kind of food imaginable. By the looks of it, the food was raw and you would bring it over to your table, where a chef was waiting at the table waiting to cook your food for you.

Just looking at everything, reminded Lucy of her life at the Heartfilia manor. It was a bittersweet memory of sorts.

"Let's get a table Hap.' Natsu rushes towards the host's stand.

"Aye."

"Guys."

"Table for three." Natsu says.

The host, a man in his mid to late forties with his hair greased to the side gave the three a quick look over from the corner of his eyes then rolled his eyes.

"We have a no tie, no service policy." The man says in a snotty French accent.

Natsu crosses his arm and grins, "Well give me a tie."

"I want a bow tie." Happy adds.

"You need pants and a suit as well, _sir_."

Natsu looks at his clothing and groans, "Fine I'll wear the suit, but I'm sticking with my pants.

Lucy would have face palmed had she not felt so angry with the host before her, "Natsu maybe—."

"Pets are _not_ welcomed." The host eyes Happy.

"Hey Luce," Natsu turns to Lucy. "Plue's back in the celestial world, right?"

She nods. "But Natsu—."

"No pets here." He says nonchalantly.

"I was referring to your blue friend." The host points to the blue exceed with a pencil.

"I'm not a pet. I'm an exceed." Happy growls.

"Happy's not a pet." Natsu adds.

Taking a page out of Natsu's handbook, Lucy takes his hand, "Natsu let's go."

"But the food." He whines as she drags him out.

"Wait for me." Happy bounces behind them.

Had she stayed there for another second she would have summoned Cancer to give the snotty host a bad haircut that not even a wig could save him.

"Why you do that for?" Natsu asks.

Ignoring him and she continued walking hand in hand with him, "I know another place that we could go and eat.

"Is there fish?" Happy flies near her.

Saved by the cat, she nods. "Yeah there is."

At the other restaurant, Natsu and Happy didn't not even wait for the hostess to show them to their table when they were already stacking food on their plates.

"Fish!" Lucy could hear Happy shout from all the way at her table.

As much as she got embarrassed by her friend's antics, she couldn't help but think to herself, _this is the way it should always be._

"Hello Miss, my name is Rin and I will be your waitress for the night. May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a strawberry lemonade, a glass of milk, and fire whiskey, if you have any and if not another strawberry lemonade would suffice." Knowing Natsu, he would come after her drink if he didn't get his fire whiskey.

"Alright I'll be right back." She smiles and then leaves.

"Lucy." Natsu shouts from one of the buffet lines, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at the grinning dragon slayer.

She pinched the bridge of her and exhaled slowly, as she walked over to her partner. "Yes Natsu?"

"Could you get those two plates for me?" He points. "Apparently, they don't let you carry more than four plates at a time."

She rolls her eyes, "Apparently."

Returning to the table, Happy was already nibbling on his fish. Three Happy sized stack of plates sat before him. How the little Exceed managed to stay the same sized was still mindboggling to her.

"Aren't you going to get anything Luce?" Natsu asked he pulled the meat off the ribs.

"I am fine."

"Besides if she ate anymore we would have to roll her everywhere." Happy smirks.

"Shut it cat."

"Are you sure you don't want anything," Natsu says with a mouthful. "You should try these ribs." He tries to hand her a small chunks, but she sinks further into her seat.

"I'm good."

"He liiiiikes you." Happy teases.

Lucy scoffs, "I'm hoping you guys have enough jewels to cover all this food."

"Sure we do."

"And if we're missing any you could chip in." Happy adds.

"Or you two could do dishes again." She smirks.

"I am not doing dishes with him," Happy points to Natsu with a fish scale in his hands. "He always breaks everything."

"It was only three times." He says casually.

"Eight times," Happy corrects. "My paws have never been the same since we had to wash dishes two times at that one restaurant. Lucy you would help us, right?"

"Yeah that's what partner for," Natsu smiles. "Or we could escape while she pays the bill." Natsu turns to Happy."

"Aye."

"You know I could hear you two." She shouts.

Happy shushes her, "Will you be quiet."

She gives the cat a look.

Not at all fazed by the blonde's murderous look, Happy shrugs and continues eating.

"Geez Luce we're just messing with ya." He grins.

"Just eat." She crosses her arms and leans into her chair.

After being going back for thirds the Exceed and the dragon slayer finished eating. Their stomach so stuffed, that moving at this point was not an option.

"I have," Natsu pants. "Never felt so stuffed in my life."

"Aye."

"Lucy… you'll have to…roll us out of here."

"Aye." Happy repeats.

The waitress comes back and places the bill on their table, smiles, then walks away.

Lucy takes a deep breath before, she looks at the bill. Once her eyes see the number, her face becomes an unnatural pale color.

"What is it?" Natsu lifts an eyebrow.

She slides the bill across the table.

Natsu and Happy's jaw fall to the ground.

"You bottomless pit." Happy says.

"Me." Natsu retorts. "I didn't eat the salmon."

"Well I didn't eat the imported exotic looking pork."

"Not even our entire reward could cover the bill." Natsu then turns to Lucy. "How much you got on you.

"What!" She says. "I am not going to pay your food bill. That and I don't enough."

"You bought a juice." Natsu points a finger at her.

"Yeah," Happy adds. "So you're also in this with us."

"My drink is four jewels," She puts her hands on her hips. "I can't pay for your bill."

"Fine." Natsu reluctantly. "Well there's only one left thing to do. Happy."

"Aye." He nods.

"We make a run for it!" They both stand up when Lucy pulls them back down into their seat.

"Not happening you jerks!"

The waitress returns and smiles, "Are you ready to pay the bill?"

"Almost." Natsu gives her a nervous laugh.

Happy gives her a nervous smile.

Natsu suddenly gets a look on his face, he has an idea. "Lucy." He whispers.

"What?" She whispers.

"I got an idea." He grins.

"What is it?"

"Use your womanly wiles on her."

"Not happening." She slams her hands on the table.

"Must to be difficult for her." Happy chimes in.

Natsu nods.

"Shut it cat!"

"C'mon," Natsu continues. "You might be her type."

"She's a woman," She pinches the bridge of her nose. "And I don't bat for the other team."

Happy gets a mischievous look, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Natsu asks.

"You will use your manly wiles." Happy says.

Lucy's eyes widen.

"Manly wiles." Scratches his chin as he thinks about it.

"Are you ready to pay?" The waitress asks again.

Natsu clears his throat and runs his hands through his hair quickly. Trying to channel his inner Hibaki/Loke, he gives her his best flirtatious smile, "Hey there Lady."

Lucy's cheeks instantly begin to burn. Never had she seen this side to Natsu, it was actually better than she had imagined a while back, and just the thought made her blush like crazy…even if it wasn't even intended for her.

"Y-yes." The young waitress blushes.

"What is your name?"

"Rin."

"Rim," He says. "That's a unique name you got there."

"I-it's actually Rin." She corrects him.

"Isn't that what I just said, beautiful."

"Oh umm," She nods. "Okay."

"So what does a guy like me have to do…." He was running out of ideas.

"A date." She says.

"Sure." He tries to play it off coolly. "Yeah a date."

"Ummm…." She takes out a pen from her apron and quickly grabs his arm, she begins writing her address on his arm. "This is my address…I am not working this Friday."

"Awesome." He says to cheerfully, his plan was working. He then cleared his throat, remembering that he supposed to act cool and flirty. "I mean…sure whatever." He quickly crosses his arms.

"Okay." She blushes.

He gets up, winks, and heads towards the door, when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around, it's the waitress.

"Aren't you going to pay?" She smiles.

He swallows hard, "Right?"

Her smiles then changes into a frown, her voice becomes serious, "You can't pay the bill, right?"

Running his hand through his hair, he says coolly. "Show me the kitchen."

Both Happy and Lucy face palm.

"Follow me."

"Why me." Lucy whines.

Hours of washing dishes and cleaning the restaurant later, they were finally able to leave. Just when they were about to leave the waitress, came out running behind them. Only to tell Natsu that their date was cancelled and that he and his two friends were officially banned from their restaurant.

As much as Lucy wanted to be mad at the dragon slayer, she couldn't help but to feel relief when his date got cancelled. Whether he would act upon or not, the uncertainty was making her nervous. Now, however, she would be able to get a good night's sleep.

"She liiiked you." Happy teased.

Natsu laughs, "Whatever. I am just surprised that the flirting thing actually worked."

"Yeah you're actually better at it than Lucy."

She scoffs.

"Well Igneel always did tell me that dragons are supposed to be tricky and sneaky."

"Maybe this is your trick." Happy adds.

"Flirting?" He puts his arms behind his head. "I don't know."

"So are you gonna use it on the jobs now?" Happy asks.

"Only if I need to." He says confidently.

"Watch out girls of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel is coming for ya."

"Aye sir." Natsu laughs.

"Uh huh." Lucy says nervously. She then gets close to Natsu and pretends to shiver. Usually this was something she did on dates to get a guy to put his arm around her, she would have never asked this to Natsu, but now that she discovered that her partner can and will flirt with girls…well things were starting to change.

"You cold?" He asks.

"A little."

He puts his arm around her, "Don't worry. I'm gonna warm you up."

Although an innocent gesture, she blushed and embraced his warmth.

Natsu smiled, _now if only I my manly wiles would work on Lucy,_ he thought to himself.


	3. Lucy

**Lucy**

 **Edolas**

Natsu ran as fast as his legs could take him to the guild. Word on the street was that Lucy had returned from her solo mission pissed off and was looking for him. Naturally, to avoid his blonde partner, the pink haired driver dashed to the safest place he could think of at the top of his head, the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Gray," Natsu pants as he approaches his heavily clothed friend, who was sitting at the bar trying to get Juvia's attention. "H-help me."

"Sure. What's the matter?" He puts a gloved hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

Natsu looks over his shoulder, making sure she's nowhere in sight. "She's back," He whispers. "I need to hide."

"I got you covered pal," Gray takes off one of his many scarves and hands him an extra beanie from his pocket. "Use these."

"You sure it will work?" He starts to put them on.

"You'll hide in plain sight and she'll be none the wiser," he turns to Juvia. "Isn't that right my blue haired angel?"

Juvia scoffs and walks away.

"Juvia." He runs after her.

So much for helping him to hide in plain sight.

Mira lets out a small laugh, "Why are you hiding from Lucy?"

"S-she's back from a mission and I-I heard s-she's mad," He cowers in fear. "A-and s-she's looking for m-me."

"Oh Natsu," Mira giggles. "You shouldn't be scared of Lucy, she's your friend."

"S-she's also the same p-person that uses her 48 t-tortue t-techniques on me." His back still hurting from number 31, "the judo flip."

"I am also able to say that I have been a victim of Ms. Ashley's "fighting techniques," Laxus says as he tapes the middle of his thick framed glasses. "I approached her from behind once and on instinct, she threw me over her shoulder. Mira I think I need more tape for my glasses."

"Coming right up." She disappears behind the counter.

"That won't be necessary." Freed hands Laxus another pair of glasses. "I have a spare."

"Two pairs of glasses just this week," Laxus says under his breath. "If I only I didn't have two left feet. Thank you Mr. Justine."

"No problem." The green haired man says. "After all someone has to take care of Fairy Tail's best office workers. Speaking of which, Mira I've crunched all the numbers. "

"Thank you," The white haired bartender smiles. "And here's your glass milk Laxus."

"Thank you Mira." The blonde with the side part smiles.

The guildhall doors slam open. "Natsu!"

"Help me." Natsu squeaks.

"Has anyone seen Natsu!" She yells.

"Put a sock in it ya' blonde ape." Levy smirks.

"Make me you blue haired troll."

"How barbaric." Cana comments as she takes a sip from her tea. "Ladies should not be acting this way."

"Absolutely." Macao says.

"You got that right Ms. Cana." Wakaba adds.

"Princess!" Coco comes running in behind Lucy.

"Stop calling me that!" Lucy barks at Coco.

Ever since their Earthland counterparts left Edolas and Jellal had been made king, Coco had been following Lucy Ashley as she had been with Earthland's Lucy Heartfilia.

"Where's Natsu!" The blonde shouts.

Scanning the room once again, her eyes immediately fall onto a person trembling at the bar, Natsu. Lucy stomps over to her friend and hugs him from the back. Making the pinkette squeal.

"Natsu." She says.

"Lucy." He barely whispers.

"You're back," she smiles. "Haven't seen ya in weeks you big lug, where ya been hiding?"

"I-I had deliveries to make." The carrier wizard replies. Since there's no more magic, Natsu Dragion had been reduced to using a bicycle. Though his mode of transportation has changed, he still kept his fire-y attitude when he sat on the bike's seat.

"Good to have you back," She lets go. "We need to go on a mission together."

"O-okay."

"Hey Mira." Lucy takes the seat next to Natsu. "Serve me up my usual."

"Coming." Mira says from behind the counter.

"Lucy." Laxus greets.

"What do you want four eyes?" She teases.

Laxus pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Jokes aside, I have received various complaints about property damage from nearby cities," He takes something out of his monster sized briefcase and hands her a manila folder. "Did you have to break the mayor's office window?"

"Causalities."

"Or crash a cart into the shopping district." He reads off of his beat up pocket sized notebook.

"A misunderstanding." She nonchalantly takes a sip from Natsu's drink.

Laxus rolls his eyes, "Point is Lucy, try not to destroy any more cities, alright?"

"Sure." She says carelessly.

"W-well I should get going." Natsu begins to runs when Lucy pulls him by his scarf.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"O-on a q-quick errand."

"I'll come with you."

Not giving him the choice to reject her, Natsu nods as he looks to his fellow guild mates hoping one of them could save him.

"Good luck with your job." Mira waves.

Natsu turns to Gray hoping that his over clothed friend could save him. Gray on the other hand pays no attention to him as he's with Juvia.

"Juvia, please let me go with you." He begs.

"I don't want to be seen with a walking closet." She flips her hair back.

"But I'm just soo cold," He shivers. "But with your love you can warm me up."

"C'mon Natsu." Lucy drags him by the back of his shirt.

"H-help!" He squeaks.

"Wait for me Princess." Coco runs behind them.

Dropping him near his bike, Natsu quickly dusts himself, and begins unlocking his bike. After all, you could never be to be precautious in Edolas. Taking out his bike gloves from his pants pockets he slips them on and then lowers his goggles into his eyes. Sitting on just bike seat, he feels a boost of what could only be describe as "ultra confidence."

"Hop on or get out of the way." He says.

She nods as she get on rear pegs of the bike and places her hands on top of his shoulders. Feeling her cheeks blush from just mere contact, Lucy did the first thing that came to mind, she punched him lightly.

"What the heck!"

"Whatever," She rolls her eyes. "Let's just go."

"Princess!" Coco says.

"Stop calling me that!" She digs her nails into Natsu's shoulder.

"Geez Luce." Natsu rotates his shoulders as he tries to get Lucy to loosen up on her grip.

"Princess, shall I accompany—."

"No," Lucy jumps off the bike. She pinches the bridge of her nose hoping she won't need to use one of her torture techniques on Coco. "Will you leave me alone…please."

"But princess—."

"Look, I ain't a like the other Lucy, alright speedy," She clenches her jaw and begins to crack her knuckles. "So if you could run off to whatever "cheerful" and "happy" hole you came from, it would be most appreciated."

"Okay," Coco cautiously takes step back. "I'll go. Bye." She zooms.

Natsu scoffs, "You let her off easily."

"What?"

"Had I responded to you like that, I wouldn't be able to pedal for weeks."

Lucy scoffs, "Let's just go." She jumps on the pegs of the bike's back wheel.

"Finally," he begins to pedal. "So "princess" huh?"

"It was Earthland's me nickname."

"Figures much," he says. "Gotta say though the other Lucy is girlier, wore those tops, skirts, and heels, had long hair—."

"My hair grew back." She pinches him.

"I know, but what are you getting all fired up about?"

"Do you think she's pretty?" She says under her breath.

"Well," he continues. "She was pretty."

Lucy's heart sinks to her feet, "Really?" Glad for once that her partner couldn't see her.

"Yeah."

"Oh," She says.

"She's like glamorous and all that sparkly stuff." he says.

Suddenly Lucy felt her heart fall to her feet then roll away from her, "So you like her?"

"She's okay," he shrugs. "I just prefer girls who are…I don't know…."He shivers. " but one thing that I know for sure is that no one with your face should be that "sweet."

She wraps her hands around his neck, "What is that suppose to mean you asshole!"

"You're choking me," Natsu croaks. "Oh, we're going to crash."

Replacing her hands with her arms, Lucy wraps his neck with her right arm putting him into a headlock of sorts. "Torture technique #19 Muscle Man Lover's Lock!"

"I can't breathe," He tries to pry her arm away from his neck with one hand. "UNCLE!"

"Not happening," She puts more pressure into her technique.

"I can see stars." He says weakly as his face turns from purple to blue.

Seeing as Natsu begins to swerve, any second now they're going to crash into the garbage bin. Letting go of him at the last second, Lucy jumps ship before. Natsu crashes into the garbage bin.

"Serves him right." She stomps back towards the guild as Natsu searches for his goggles.

 _Cry baby Dragion likes Earthland me—Lucy. Little freakin' Lucy "princess" Heartfilia,_ she thinks to herself in disdain, _with her creepy spirit magic, and her tank tops, skirts and heels. So—so girly. It's not that I hate her or dislike her…but Natsu…._

Entering the guildhall she takes her usual seat at the counter.

"Oh Lucy you're back?" She smiles. "I thought you were going on a mission with Natsu."

"Change of plans," she says. "Give me something strong and strawberry flavor."

Mira begins making her drink, "So what happened between you and the carrier wizard, you seemed so excited to go on a mission with him?"

"I wasn't excited." She tries to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mira teases.

"Stomach problems."

Mira hands her a drink, "You know I saw your Earthland counterparts, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel."

"So what of it." She takes a sip of her drink.

"They make cute couple don't you think, and you know who else make's a cute couple, hmmm."

Lucy rolls her eyes as she tries to stops blushing, "not happening."

"Oh it will," Mira leans against the counter and rests on her elbows. "You always seem so happy when you see him—."

"The twerp owes me money," She lies.

"Or how about the fact that you're the only girl he can talk to when he's driving."

Lucy scoffs, "he has a horrible attitude and I would rather get a ride then walk."

"Then why do you only hangout with him in the guild and out—."

"I do not!" She slams her fist on the counter. She takes a deep breath and then whispers under her breath, "It's not like that, he likes the _other_ Lucy."

"Well if you ask me I think Natsu is interested in you Lucy," she winks.

"More like Heartfilia." She says under her breath. "What does little miss princess have that I don't!"

"What was that?" Mira leans against the counter.

"Nothing," She slams her fist on the table. "Thanks for the drink." She takes her leave.

"Don't give up and be yourself, I believe in the two of you." Mira says to her back.

"She's rough around the edges." Laxus wipes his glasses with his handkerchief.

"I believe in them." Mira sighs dreamily.

Walking back to her apartment, she couldn't help but have Mira's words be on repeat on her mind, " _Don't give up._ "

"Don't give up," Lucy scoffs. "Like if I want to give that cry baby a chance."

 _"Be yourself."_

"I am being myself, and being me is not working." She kicks an old soda can in front of her.

"What does that idiot want from me, do I have to dress like the other Lucy in order to get his attention? Replace my leather jumpsuit with skirts and tank tops, trade my boots for heels, put on makeup, be _girly_ , not happening."

 _"She's like glamorous and all that sparkly stuff." Natsu says._

"Yet Natsu seems to be into that type of girl, _glamorous and all that sparkly stuff,_ " She groans. "Maybe that's what I need to do—nope not happening!"

Arriving to her small apartment, she makes a quick dinner, eats, then takes her usual shower before going to bed, once dressed in pajama shirt and shorts she found herself standing in front of her closet. Unfortunately, for her nothing in her closet yelled "girly" everything in her closet was either black or comfortable and lose clothing in order to fight or run in. She did have a pair black heeled sandals that she had never worn before. One "shopping trip" more like forced trip with Mira and Miss Cana and she was forced to buy a pair of heels because according to them, "every woman should own at least one pair of black of heels." Wanting to shut both women up, she purchased the sandals and threw the box into the back closet.

"Heels." She scoffs. "How hard could they be to walk in?"

With curiosity getting the better of her, she put them on. Standing up wasn't difficult, she would never understand why women complained about heels, these things were easy. Putting one foot forward she felt her legs beginning to wobble, "What the hell!"

She needed to remember what the woman in the guild said about walking in those stupid heels, "heel, toe." She snaps her fingers, "Heel then toe." She does so and gains more balance. "Okay I need to work on my walk. What the hell am I saying! This is not happening!" She plops on to her bed and throws the heels into the closet. "To hell with that!"

Natsu walked cautiously to the guild the next morning. After getting on Lucy's bad side yesterday, he feared for what the blonde had in store for him today. Opening the guild door he dashed under the nearest table. Seeing as the coast was clear the carrier wizard took his usual seat at the bar.

"Good morning Natsu," Mira greets, "What can I get for you?"

"The u-usual please."

"Coming right up."

"Good morning Natsu." Gray plops on the stool next to him.

"Hi." He says.

"What's up ole' pal, you look more nervous than usual?"

"I think I made L-lucy mad," He squeaks. "I don't know what I did, but one s-second we're talking and the next thing I know s-she's c-choking me."

"I am sorry to hear that buddy," Gray puts an arm around him. "Women. Speaking of women have you seen my blue haired angel come around?"

"J-juvia?"

He nods.

"No."

"I want to-I must see her," He smiles and begins to take something out of his coat, a blue scarf. "Mira taught me how to knit, so I could make my own scarves. The ones that they sell at the markets are nice but they're itchy. So I made my own with hypoallergenic wool and they're very warm, now I only have to wear five instead of seven. And well in the end I made one for my beautiful Juvia."

"That's nice."

"Oh and I made you something as well," He hands him a pair of red gloves. "Also with hypoallergenic wool."

"Thank you." He stuffs them into his pocket.

"Sure thing…." Gray turns to the doors, his eyes widen and he begins to tap Natsu on his shoulder. "Hey isn't that—."

Natsu turns and gasps, "Lucy—"

"Heartfilia?" Gray adds.

"Hi," She quickly clears her throat and talks in higher voice. "Everyone."

"Wait what!" Someone says.

"I thought everyone from Earthand was gone." Shrieks anothers.

Guild members begin to talk amongst each other, while other keep looking at the girl in front of them.

"What is wrong with you morons?" the blonde barks. "It's just me!"

"Lucy!" They say in unison.

"Yeah. Lucy Ashley." She takes the seat at the bar next to the pinkette.

Everyone goes back to normal or as "normal" the Fairy Tail guild can be.

"Natsu." Lucy smiles as throws an arm around nervous carrier wizard.

"H-hi."

"Wow Lucy," Mira smiles. "You look—."

"Girly." She looks at herself. Rather than wearing her jumpsuit she had donned a white sleeveless shirt with red collar and with a matching red miniskirt. However, she still wore her knee length black boots. Her hair was done in her signature ponytail, but instead of wearing her skull shaped hear tie it was two red hearts.

"Different." Mira leans across the bar and whispers, "Lucy is everything—"

"I'm fine," She feigns a cool demeanor. "I'm just trying something new."

"Okay." Mira doesn't seemed convinced but still nods. "What can I get for you today?"

"Something with strawberry—"

"And strong." Mira writes on her notepad.

"No," Lucy says. "I was thinking of something calm or with one of those cute little umbrella things."

"Alright."

Lucy turns to the boys directions and smiles, "So what do you guys think?"

"Umm…." Natsu looks away.

"Aren't you cold?" Gray shivers. "It's freezing in here."

"Nope," She says. "You know I just realized that these skirts make your butt look very good, oh and these tops make my—"

"L—lucy there are," He looks around the room. "People here."

"So?"

"Uhh."

"Anyways," She says. "I thought these clothes would show more skin."

"More skin?" Natsu squeaks.

Lucy blushes and turns to the other side, "Turns out dressing like this makes me look like a prude. But these fitted tops do make my boobs look better."

"Boobs." Natsu repeats under his breath _. There was something off and very unsettling seeing Lucy…his Lucy dressed like this. Especially when she clears her throat and talks in a higher register like if she were…if she were…the other Lucy. Why was his Lucy acting like the other Lucy?_

"Natsu." She flicks him on the forehead, stopping his train of thought.

"Yeah."

"Why did you space off?" She crosses her arms.

"Are you okay?" He tries to stop his voice from breaking.

"Yes."

"T-then why are acting d-different?" He covers his face with his hand, bracing for impact.

"What?"

He peeks through his fingers at the confused blonde and continues, "You're not being yourself, you're like a different Lucy."

"I'm just trying something new," She says under her breath hoping that no one could hear her. "too see if you liked it."

Natsu eyes widen in disbelief, _why would she care?_ "You're l-like Eathland's Lucy, not my Lucy—Lucy from Edolas."

 _My Lucy?_ She looks down to her clothing, _what the hell am I doing?_ "What are you trying to say?"

He cowers behind his hands, "I-I just think y-you should be yourself."

She stays silent.

"You s-shouldn't change f-for anyone," he smiles. "L-lucy b-being L-lucy is t-the best L-lucy." He runs off before she can even respond. If he wanted to keep his head on his shoulder, he needed to get away for days.

 _"Do you think she's pretty?" She says under her breath._

 _With his good hearing he was able to hear, so he gave his honest opinion. "Well," he continues. "She was pretty."_

 _"Really?" He could his partners voice change all of the sudden_

 _"Yeah." He didn't hate Lucy Heartfilia, but he wasn't into her._

 _"Oh," She says._

 _"She's like glamorous and all that sparkly stuff." he says. How could his other self deal with that type of girl was a mystery to him._

 _"So you like her?"He could hear her heart rapidly racing against his back. What was that all about?_

 _"She's okay," he shrugs. "I just prefer girls who are…"Not weak, definitely not weak. Someone who's strong and can handle his attitude. Someone who can talk back to him and not be afraid of what he can say. Tough, she has to be tough as nails and take care of herself. Easy on the eyes and especially someone who is brave. Someone like Lucy. Yeah someone like Lucy would be gr—. Wait what! "I don't know…."He shivers at the thought, "but one thing that I know for sure is that no one with your face should be that "sweet."He teased._

"Lucy being Lucy is the best Lucy especially when she's being herself." He smiles as he grabs his bike and pedals off into town. "Lucy…yeah she would be—is great."


	4. The Neighbor

**A/N: Hey everyone just want to apologize for not updating in a couple of months. My laptop broke and well...my writing went along with it. But fear not, I will write again and update at least every month. Please review, because it motivates the author. Hope you enjoy**

 **Thank You.**

 **Neighbor**

Xander Lokust is a regular man of 77 years old, a retiree, he enjoys morning walks along the canal on Strawberry Street, reading the newspaper while drinking his black coffee, and most importantly taking care of a small bonsai tree. Being of older age he prefers going to sleep at eight at night, but ever since a fairy tail mage moved upstairs, he hasn't been able to acquire the peace and quiet that he had been used to for so long. At first glance, Lucy Heartfilia seemed like a nice calm-quiet girl, someone that would fit in just fine within the apartment complex. However, as the second day came by, things were not as they seemed. Xander was drinking his usual morning coffee, when he heard Lucy yell.

"Get the heck out of here you jerks!"

Followed by some groaning, and a man responding, "We just wanted to check out your pad."

Which then lead to more yelling, and that was only the beginning. Day, weeks, months, a year passed, and the yelling only continued. Another thing that was disconcerting was that a pink haired male, whom he assumed was Natsu from all the times Lucy yelled at him, tended to go in and out of a window. It was like the pink haired man was born in the wild, with the way he yelled as leapt out of a window. At one point, Xander became so accustomed to a window shattering from the upstairs apartment, that it was weird when one day the Natsu fellow didn't use the window but the door.

Then all of the sudden the yelling and windows breaking stopped. His neighbor, Lucy Heartfilia had disappeared. And the peace he so longed for wasn't as pleasant as he thought it would be, at least not at the cost of a disappearance of seventeen year girl. A blonde haired man with long hair and mustache, who identified himself as Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, would come every year and leave birthday presents hoping that one day his little girl would return. She then returned and so did the noise.

However, that wasn't as bad when her fellow guild mates stayed at her apartment. He could deal with the pink haired man, but once her rambunctious guild mates joined, all hell broke loose. They would all either yell or do weird things. One instance he remembers quite well was last year on Christmas day when a red haired woman walked out of the apartment dressed in nothing but her birthday suit. Not to mention the time Lucy walk towards her apartment in nothing, but a red strapless leotard, black bunny ears, black fishnet stockings, and black heels. She just smiled and waved like it wasn't a big deal, and then went into her apartment. That was when Xander concluded, the Heartfilia girl was not normal.

The days that Lucy Heartfilia went on her missions were a relief for the entire apartment complex, especially him who lived beneath the celestial mage. Aside from her guild mates there was also her spirits. There was a pink haired girl dressed in a maids uniform with silver chains on her hands, who one time accidentally drilled into his roof, and landed on his coffee, breaking it in the process.

"I am so sorry." Lucy nervously smiles, from her apartment. "Virgo."

"Is it punishment time princess?" The pink haired girl would respond.

"Go back Virgo," She waves a gold key through the hole in his roof, the pinkhaired maid disappears before his eyes. "Again, I am so sorry, I will fix—."

"Hey Lucy." Xander hears the familiar voice of man named Natsu. "Why are you on all fours?" The man appears next to her. "Hey looks it's an old man."

"Natsu," She glares at the man next to her, she then turns to him. "I am sorry about that."

Before he could even respond, he's cut off by another familiar voice. "Hey what are you two looking at?" A blue cat jumps onto the blonde girls head. "Oh wow. You made a hole in the ground. I always knew you were fat Lucy but I didn't expect you to make a hole in the floor."

"Shut it cat!" She growls.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy where are you guys?" A man asks.

"Gray." The cat greets. "Lucy made a hole in the ground."

"Seriously," A black haired man kneels next to Natsu. "What happened?"

"Virgo was trying to show me her power of interpretive dance and well the last bit of her routine was her drilling into the ground," Lucy face palms.

"Okay." The man named Gray responds.

"Gray!" He hears another familiar voice. "I thought I sent you to go and get Natsu and Lucy, not to dilly-dally." A red haired woman appears to Lucy's right. "What are you three—oh hello." The armor-clad woman greets.

Not knowing how to respond, Xander waves.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Virgo." The three respond in unison.

"I see," The red haired knight nods her head. "I believe if you speak to Laki she could help you with this problem."

"Okay." Lucy says.

"Don't forget the table." Natsu adds.

"A roof and a table," Gray lets out a small laugh as takes off his pants. "You really are a fairy tail wizard Lucy."

"Gray your clothes." The red haired knight says in a casual tone, as if it were normal."

"Damn it." Gray shouts.

Scratch that, everyone in that Fairy Tail Guild is weird.

Soon afterwards the sounds were coming from the Lucy Heartfilia's were entirely different from before. Sounds that he hadn't heard in years, those of coitus. From moaning to growling, to even more shouting, and according to the name she shouted in the heat of passion, she had chosen the pink haired man Natsu.

It was about a year and half-later, after getting married Lucy Dragneel, packed her belongings and moved away from the apartments on Strawberry St. This time when she left, he didn't feel so bad in the silence, and as much as the noise annoyed him sometimes—most of the times, he would miss it… just a little.


End file.
